The invention relates to an electrical device with a circuit arranged on a support plate and with a leadframe, forming electrical leads, for the electrical connection of the circuit to further electrical components.
In electrical devices, for example control devices for motor vehicles, so-called leadframes, which interconnect the corresponding components, such as coils and high-power semiconductor devices, are often used for conducting relatively high currents. More complex circuits of lower power are in this case respectively configured as hybrid circuits or by printed circuit technology on a support plate. In spite of lower power loss, these circuits require measures for dissipating the lost heat, which involves additional, often considerable expenditure. This heat dissipation is often hampered still further by the fact that the devices are arranged in closed housings.